


The Merry Widow

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Merry Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

The Merry Widow by RSS

_The Merry Widow_

By RSS 

Amanda looks over The Sanctuary's books, but doesn't know why she even bothers. The numbers in the books aren't as important as the writing on the walls. The Sanctuary has lost its title as the number one hot spot in Paris. She can cut some corners, but Amanda doesn't consider that an option. Amanda believes in only going first class. It would only delay the inevitable anyway. Her only real option is to close the place down for renovations and then open it under a different name, figuring she could bring Nick in as a partner. She even has a name picked out, “Nick's Café Américain.” It would work on a couple of levels. Shades of _Casablanca._ It would attract Americans who like familiar surroundings and others who have a curiosity about things American. 

The sound of heavy rain brings Amanda back to reality, quipping, “That's all I need. Bad weather to keep even more customers away.” Amanda knows to renovate she would need a lot of money. In the old days she would just steal some. Those days are gone forever. Her larceny has left a trail of bodies; intentional or not, dead is dead. She swore to herself she wouldn't go back to stealing. Amanda hoped she could earn some money through Bert's security firm. Unfortunately, the firm is also going through a slow period. Amanda closes the books, having had enough of numbers for one evening. It's time to mingle with the customers. 

Amanda looks down at the customers; she expected the crowd to be much smaller than usual. Taking a deep breath, she puts a smile on her face as she descends the stairs, noticing a man with a briefcase. His bargain basement clothes make him stand out among Amanda's well-dressed clientele. The man spots Amanda and their eyes meet. There is something about his look; if Amanda didn't know better she would think he was an Immortal. The man obviously recognizes her but she doesn't know him. Amanda wonders if they met before. Judging from his appearance, Amanda figures he would remember her if they ever met. There wasn't anything remarkable about this man. Men like that remember women like Amanda. 

The man meets her at the bottom of the staircase. Amanda decides the direct approach. “Do I know you?” 

“No, but I know you.” 

“Should I be flattered?” 

“Yes, you should. I'd like to talk with you. Alone.” 

“I don't think so.” 

“I do.” The man holds up a hand to show the Watcher's tattoo on his wrist. Amanda doesn't like the situation but realizes they will have to talk. Alone. Amanda nods her head at the staircase. She walks up the stairs and the Watcher follows her into her office. He enters the office and closes the door behind him. 

“What do you want?” 

“I'm Leon Lemare and I have a business proposition for you. How would you like a quick 100,000 Francs?” 

“I've given up stealing.” 

“I don't want you to steal.” 

Amanda flippantly asks, “Then who do you want me to kill?” 

“Victoria Richmond.” 

* * *

**_Virginia, 1876_**

Amanda is at a lavish ball at a mansion overlooking the Potomac River. The mansion belongs to the Langley family. Rumor has it John Langley, a bachelor of thirty-three, is nearing a decision on whom he will marry. Amanda is definitely in the running. This ball is a good chance for her to size up her possible rivals; but from what Amanda has seen there is no competition at all. Most of the unmarried ladies are just girls, John prefers women of refinement and maturity. He also has an eye for beauty. Amanda knows in all modesty only a couple of these women can compete with her in that area. Amanda's only possible obstruction is if he will still want her after he finds out she's an Immortal. 

Amanda feels the sensation of another Immortal, searching the room for the other Immortal, she spots the other Immortal, just entered into the room. It's a beautiful woman who looks about twenty-five. A young woman says to a couple of other women. “That's Victoria Richmond! To be a widow at such a young age, it's tragic.” Amanda walks towards Victoria Richmond the widow Immortal. As Amanda passes the young woman she remarks, “She's probably not as young as she looks my dear.” 

Amanda introduces herself to Victoria. They exchange some light conversation while they are in the company of mortals. Their conversation is friendly and neither woman puts a double meaning in their words. They step outside so they can be alone. 

Victoria starts the conversation in a friendly voice. “You're the only other woman Immortal I've met. Do we play by the same rules?” 

“We play by the same rules. That is, if you want to play?” 

“No, I don't want to play that game.” 

“You're a new Immortal.” 

“My first death was in '52.” 

“That's 1852 I presume?” 

“Yes.” 

“First death 850.” 

“Over a thousand years, and a woman! That's encouraging.” 

“I've heard you're a widow.” 

“Yes, that's how I got my wealth. I married a rich old man with no close family.” 

“You married for an inheritance?” 

“Yes. Now I can afford to marry for love.” 

“Anyone in particular?” Amanda prodded. 

“John Langley of course!” Victoria tilts her head. “You fancy him as well?” 

“Yes.” 

“You're not going to behave like some man from a bygone era, are you?” Victoria questioned warily. 

“I fancy John, but I'm not going to fight a duel over the affection of John, or any other man.” 

“Then the choice is his?” 

“Yes, the choice is his.” 

**_Six Weeks Later_**

The Langley family is having another party to which Amanda arrives looking her best. She's very happy. The competition between her and Victoria has caused a great animosity between them. The local gossips view it as a classic struggle. On one side a young widow trying to bring happiness back into her life. On the other side a middle-aged spinster with perhaps her last chance to become a wife and mother. Amanda laughs to herself when she thinks of what the gossips don't know about the struggle. It's a classic struggle between a 1,000-year-old woman of the world and an upstart Immortal. That's not the reason for the struggle's bitterness though. Amanda finds Victoria repulsive. Amanda knows what it is to live on the streets and to go hungry. Amanda has lied, cheated, and stolen to get where she is. One thing Amanda would never do is marry a man, pretend to love him, while waiting for him to die so she can inherit his fortune. None of that matters now. Amanda knows after last night, there is only one in John's heart. 

Amanda takes a sip from her drink as John calls for everyone's attention. The room falls silent, waiting for him to speak. Then John speaks in a joyful voice. 

“I'd like to thank you all for coming. Some of you may have wondered the reason for this gathering. We've brought you all here so Victoria Richmond and I can announce our engagement.” 

The words rang in Amanda's ears, hardly believing what she just heard. Her first impulse was to leave but decides against it. Engagements aren't final. Maybe John will break it after a respectable amount of time has passed. 

Victoria makes her way over to Amanda. They step outside, Victoria with a triumphant look on her face. “You're surprised, aren't you?” 

“You'll be even more surprised by what I have to tell you.” 

Victoria gives a smirk. “You weren't the first, and I know I won't be the last. Marriage in this class is a business arrangement. A gentleman might spend a night with a gutter slut but he will always marry a lady. Your charms may have worked in your day, but this is my day. Accept your loss with grace otherwise you will only make a fool out of yourself.” 

Victoria's self-assured look incenses Amanda. For a second Amanda thinks, “There can be only one.” Amanda knows she has to leave before she loses control. Taking a deep breath, she throws her drink in Victoria's face, turns, and quickly walks away. 

* * *

**_Present Time_**

Amanda sees he's serious. Amanda resists the urge to toss this Leon Lemare out the door or the window; she wants to hear his scheme first. “What happened to not interfering?” 

“You mean like Joe Dawson not interfering? He breaks the rules. I've read about you. You break the rules. Everyone follows the rules. Until it's in their best interest to break them.” 

“So why do you want her dead?” 

“You know what she does? She marries mortals then kills them for the inheritance or the insurance. She has it coming, and you can take her easily. I know about your cash flow problems. You'll be doing a public service and getting paid for it.” 

“Joe Dawson aside, Watchers aren't my favorite people. Watchers watch Immortals commit murder all the time and do nothing. What makes you so civic minded?” 

“Because this time she's going to murder my father!” 

Amanda raises an eyebrow and waits for Leon to tell her more. Leon continues with a quiver in his voice. “My father is her Watcher. He's old and vulnerable just like most of her other husbands. Naturally they kept their marriage a secret. The Watchers would kill him if they found out. She follows a distinct pattern. He wrote a new will two days ago. It's only a matter of days now!” 

“Why come to me? I'm not an assassin.” 

“This deal with an Immortal assassin. How long would I or my father last?” 

“How do I know you're telling the truth?” 

Leon opens his briefcase. He takes out an old book and places it on Amanda's desk. 

“This is the part of her Chronicles written by a man named William Putnam. It covers the time of her murdering John Langley. I know you can have it analyzed to verify its age. Read it, verify it, but do it quickly! A kind old man's life hangs in the balance.” 

“I'll do that.” 

Leon puts a business card on the desk. “Let me know. Please, I have nowhere else to turn.” Leon closes his briefcase and quickly walks out the door. 

Amanda picks up the book. Her mind drifts back to the last time she saw Victoria. 

* * *

**_Virginia 1877_**

Amanda waits in the anteroom of the Langley estate. She heard about John's accident. She came to confirm it was an accident and not something more sinister. The butler descends the staircase. He ushers Amanda into the study. A couple minutes later Victoria enters the study. Victoria seems indifferent to Amanda's presence. 

“Why have you come?” 

“I heard about the accident. Are condolences or congratulations in order?” 

Victoria grits her teeth. “If we were men we'd be on our way to the woods for what you said!” 

“If I'm not satisfied with your answer we'll be off to the woods anyway. What really happened?” 

“It happened just as you heard it! He went out in a rowboat one night and never came back. They found the boat the next afternoon. They found him two days after that.” 

Victoria looks sad. Amanda knows it could be an act. 

“You marry one husband for money. He dies. Then you marry another husband for money. Within a couple of months his parents die and he dies. Coincidence?” 

“Old mortals die and sometimes young mortals are careless. I loved John!” 

“That's not what you told me.” 

“If I showed you any emotion, anger, sadness, anything, you would have known it bothered me. You wouldn't have given up on John. I knew if you believed I didn't care you would leave.” 

Amanda considers what Victoria said. “Very clever.” 

“Thank you. I think your business here is done.” 

“It is. Except for this. If I learn you are lying we will take that walk into the woods.” 

Victoria walks to the door. She stops in front of the door and turns to Amanda. “You've under estimated me. So have three Immortal men. Don't be so quick to judge me.” 

She opens the door and calls, “William!” 

When the man comes she instructs him, “Show Miss Darieux out.” 

* * *

**_Present Time_**

Amanda remembers how amused she was on the ride away from the Langley estate. Amanda thinks, _Victoria won three challenges and she acted as if I should be impressed._ Now Amanda wonders how many other Immortals weren't impressed and lost their heads? 

Amanda looks at the book, then glances at the window. _At least it will be something to do on a rainy night._

Amanda starts reading. William Putnam secured a job as a domestic in the Richmond household. He believed Victoria must have done something to bring about her first husband's death. He was elderly but in good health, suddenly becoming violently ill and dying the following day. Amanda's interest intensified when her name appeared in the Chronicles: 

_I've learned another rival for John Langley's attention is also an Immortal. Her name is Amanda. She appears about ten years older than Victoria. I've learned from her Watcher she is about a thousand years older. Her Watcher says she is very skilled with a sword. It is unlikely this rivalry will end in a challenge. I doubt Victoria is capable of such passion. Amanda's Watcher tells me she rarely initiates challenges._  
---  
  
Putnam's Chronicle details the love rivalry including its conclusion: 

_Amanda threw a drink in Victoria's face. An Immortal with any heart would have taken it as a challenge. Victoria used it to secure her position. She did not make a scene but she made sure the right people knew what happened. This earned her sympathy and Amanda much disdain. I am perhaps the only person who wishes this rivalry had turned out differently. I fear there will be dark days ahead for the Langley family._  
---  
  
Amanda reads how the elder Langley's health deteriorated over the winter. He died in January 1877. A month later John's mother died in her sleep. Amanda's blood runs cold as she reads about John's “accident.” 

_Early this evening there were some loud noises from the study. Mr. Langley dismissed us for the evening. The sounds from the study were an occasional burst of noise followed by long periods of silence or muffled whispers. Then I heard the front door slam. I followed Victoria and Mr. Langley as they walked to the river. Mr. Langley launched a rowboat. Victoria ran into the water and jumped into the boat just as Mr. Langley started to row away from the shore. The two were arguing as Mr. Langley rowed away from the riverbank. A short time later they started struggling. Victoria pushed Mr. Langley into the water. Then she waited until she was convinced Mr. Langley had drowned. Then she rowed downstream. This was a night that makes being a Watcher exceedingly difficult. I've witnessed a murder yet I can do nothing about what I've seen. All I can do is hope someday soon another Immortal will bring this evil woman to a bad end._  
---  
  
Amanda puts down the book, stands, and then paces the floor. She's about to scream then she calms herself. She's convinced of Victoria's guilt but knows she has to have the book's authenticity verified. Amanda has misjudged people before; she can't reattach a head. 

* * *

The next morning she walks into Nick's office. Nick looks at his watch. “Up so early? It's only 10 o'clock.” 

“Nick, I need a favor from you.” 

“Sure.” 

“I need to have this books tested, to know its age. It's a Watcher's journal, so whoever does the analyses it can't ask any questions.” 

“That won't be a problem. Bert likes to have people on the payroll who don't ask questions.” 

“I need it done right away.” 

“OK.” Nick's casual response doesn't match his facial features, his eyes give his thoughts away. Nick knows it means another Immortal challenge is imminent. Nick doesn't ask any questions, just says good-bye and leaves with the book. Amanda knows why Nick didn't ask any questions. He figures all his answers will be in the book. 

* * *

Amanda hears a knock on the door of her suite, and answers with a melodic, “Come in!” Nick has a serious look on his face. He's holding the book and a folder. 

“I got the report back.” He waves the folder, then hands it to Amanda and continues talking. “The paper and ink are over a hundred years old. They didn't ask but I gave a cover story. I told them it was a manuscript to an old Science Fiction novel. A client wanted to make sure it was authentic.” 

“You're getting good at this.” Amanda picks up her sword. “Thank you. If you'd excuse me I have some business to attend to.” 

“And that business is whacking this Victoria's head off.” 

“Yes.” 

“Amanda, it happened over a hundred years ago.” 

“And she got away with murder. Many murders. You're the one who's big on justice, you should understand this.” 

“This is different!” 

“How?” 

“You're going to kill someone based on the word of what one man wrote down. You have no idea what really happened!” 

“The man was a trained historian.” 

“I can get five historians to witness something and I will get five different stories on what happened.” 

Amanda opens the folder and starts reading. “You've been the eager beaver.” 

“I figured you'd want some background on her. She wasn't hard to track.” 

“She's been an eager beaver too, killing off husbands.” 

“Except for John, all their deaths were from natural causes.” 

“All their deaths were thought to be from natural causes.” 

“Amanda, I've been investigating crimes for a long time. The 'Black Widow' is largely a myth. There have been so few cases they make for great literature.” 

“The few cases have been the cases where the woman was stupid enough to get caught. Victoria is many things, but she's not stupid.” 

Nick shakes his head and walks out of the suite. Amanda takes a close look at Victoria's dossier. She takes her husband's name. Changes her birth date from time to time. She sees her current husband has been in the hospital for a week, she faithfully visits him daily. Amanda says to herself, “I wonder if she delivers his favorite candy?” 

Amanda dresses herself in leather, then practices with her sword. Then she drives to the hospital. Amanda figures the hospital's parking lot will be a good place to end this. 

* * *

Amanda drives into the parking lot, parking on the ground floor, soon sensing another Immortal. There doesn't seem to be one on her level. She draws her sword and walks down to the level below her and cautiously opens the door when she hears from the other end the lot, “What are you doing here!” 

Amanda sees Victoria with a sword to Nick's throat. Amanda runs towards the other two Immortals. Victoria casts an eye on Amanda while she keeps the other on Nick. 

“If you want him he's yours!” 

“That's very generous of you. Yes, I'll take him.” 

Victoria's action puzzles Amanda. Amanda figures it's best to play along. Amanda draws her sword. Victoria takes a couple of steps back. Amanda looks at Nick and motions with her sword. 

“Get the hell out of here!” 

Nick walks quickly to the nearest exit. 

“That was very generous of you.” 

“You're the one I want.” 

Victoria looks confused then she pleads. “Can we finish this two weeks from tonight?” 

“Why, what happens in two weeks?” 

“My husband will be dead then.” 

“That's what I've come to prevent.” 

“Have you developed a Messiah complex?” 

“No, I've just got this thing about Immortals who murder mortals.” 

“What are you talking about? I've never killed a mortal!” 

“That's not what I've read.” 

“What have you read?” 

“William Putnam, remember him, he had a tattoo just like your current husband, or should I say victim.” “You read his Chronicles on me?” 

“Yes. Remember what I told you the last time we parted?” 

“My husband is dying. I've done everything I could to extend his life but he didn't respond to treatment. I love him. The first time I married for money but I treated him better than any loving wife would have. Do you know why I still marry old mortals?” 

“Enlighten me.” 

“Look at us! Eventually this is how it will end for both of us. We will die a lonely violent death. There is sadness when they die. There is also something beautiful in it. There was nothing beautiful about John's death. I can understand why William thought I killed him. I suppose in a way I did. I dropped a glass, and tried to pick it up before it hit the ground, cutting myself very badly. John called for help but I screamed for the servants to stay away. He held my bloody hand and it healed before his eyes. I told him to tell the servants to go to their rooms, then I told him everything.” 

“Why didn't you tell him before?” 

“I figured we would be together for a decade or two then I could explain it to him. That's another reason why I marry old mortals. I never have to explain anything to them. John started drinking heavily; I hoped it would calm him down but he only got worse. When he rushed out of the house, I ran after him. When he reached the river he got into the boat, I got in with him just before he pushed off. I pleaded with him to go back to the house. Then he stood up; I grabbed him to try to get him to sit down. We struggled a bit; then he pushed me down and slipped and fell into the water. I hit my head, so I couldn't get up for a couple of minutes. The current was very swift, I knew it was hopeless.” 

Amanda sees tears running down Victoria's cheeks, convincing her that Victoria is telling the truth. 

“Please, two weeks isn't going to make a difference.” 

Amanda steps back and puts away her sword. “I'm sorry about your husband, all of them.” Then she walks away. 

* * *

Amanda calls Leon Lemare. "Hello?” 

“Leon Lemare?” 

“Yes.” 

“This is Amanda.” 

“Have you made up your mind?” 

“Yes, 100,000 is good for a down payment. I want another 100,000 after it's done.” 

“What?” 

“One hundred thousand now, 100,000 later. If you don't like it you can get someone else.” 

There is a long pause. “All right.” 

“I don't want to do any business here. Meet me at the corner of Rue de Tolbiac and Rue de Dobillo in two hours.” 

“Rue de Tolbiac and Rue de Dobillo in two hours.” 

“Yes, and I don't like to be kept waiting. Don't forget the money.” 

* * *

Amanda arrives fashionably late. She sees Leon Lemare waiting for her with a black briefcase in his hand. Amanda discreetly points to an alley, walking into the alley and waits for Leon to join her. “I presume the money is in the briefcase.” 

“It is.” 

Amanda signals for him to hand her the briefcase. 

“I want it done before she kills my father.” 

“I understand.” 

Amanda reaches for the briefcase with one hand and punches him with the other. She grabs the briefcase with both hands and rams it into Leon's stomach. Then she draws her sword and puts it to his throat. 

“Now what's the real reason why you want Victoria dead?” 

“All right! You can't blame me for trying. You know my father's dying?” Amanda nods her head. “When he dies I get almost everything he owns. He doesn't have much. Victoria has all the money, she's worth about five billion Francs.” 

“So if she dies before her husband then her darling son-in-law gets all her money.” 

“That's right. Look, fifty-fifty, a straight business deal! With that kind of money you can have a place like The Sanctuary in every major city in the world. Think about it!” 

“You son-of-a-bitch. I should kill you right now.” 

“Amanda, think it over --” 

“Shut up! I met Victoria last night, and I wanted to kill her. She asked me come back in two weeks. That's how long I'll give you. In two weeks I'll see the Watcher's find out about what you did. I think that's more than enough time for you to find a rock to crawl under.” 

Amanda sheathes her sword and backs away from Leon. 

“Hey, what about my money!” 

“For two weeks of silence and me not killing you here, it's a real bargain.” 

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Amanda and Nick are at Jean Lemare's funeral; the mourners are an odd mixture. Amanda finds herself looking at the wrists of every mourner. A good number of them have Watcher tattoos. Amanda realizes looking for tattoos isn't necessary. The Watcher's are the ones with the off the rack suits. She's met a couple of Immortals as well. A couple of Watchers obviously recognized her. Amanda didn't see Joe Dawson when he arrived, she saw him when he gave his condolences to the widow. He couldn't disguise the surprise on his face. Amanda and Nick meet Joe in the main foyer. Joe cocks his head to one side. 

“You think you know a guy.” 

“I know what you mean. You didn't have a clue?” 

“Nah, not a clue. I guess I should have. He was well past retirement age but he didn't want to give it up.” 

Nick dryly asks, “I guess his reporting can't be considered unbiased?” 

“I don't know what I'm going to do about the Chronicles. She asked me to stick around.” 

“Here she comes now. Victoria.” 

Victoria eyes were red from crying. Amanda understands her feelings, some things you don't get use to, even after 1,000 years. 

“Amanda, Joe, I never learned your name.” 

“Nick Wolfe.” 

“Sorry about the last time.” 

“That's OK, I understand.” 

“You know each other.” 

“Yes, Joe and I met through a mutual friend. We all know everything.” 

“I see. Could you come with me?” Victoria leads them into a small room. She takes out two books, handing one to Joe. 

“This is Jean's real Chronicle. He has some details in it that aren't normally in Watcher Chronicles. I know Jean, I'm sure they are as objective as any other Watcher's Chronicles.” 

“Thanks.” 

Victoria hands Joe the other book. “This is my Chronicle of Jean. A sort of watching the Watcher.” 

“Thanks again, this is an unexpected bonus.” 

“Thank you all for coming. Don't be strangers.” With that Victoria leaves the room. Amanda tries to jolly up the scene. 

“After a decent mourning period you might want to call on the young widow.” 

“Do you think I'm her type?” 

“I was talking to Joe.” 

_THE END_

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
